Waste receptacles are known in the art, as are receptacles for containing yard waste. In the current state of the art, receptacles have a tendency to heat up and easily deform, particularly when used outdoors. Another problem with the current art is that when pressure is applied to a receptacle, the rim of the receptacle deforms, making it difficult to insert yard waste. Also, as the majority of yard waste receptacles are cylindrical, it is difficult to scoop material into the mouth of the cylinder.
It is common for yard waste receptacles to be moved during gardening. This presents a problem with mobility, since if a receptacle must be moved into an area where it cannot be wheeled into position, it must be carried. Current waste receptacles in the art do not readily present a means of easily carrying the receptacle. Particularly, it is common for gardeners to carry a receptacle on their backs, and the receptacles of the current art are either inconveniently shaped for disposition on the back of a carrier, do not have readily accessible means of carrying, or present surface characteristics that injure the back of a user by bruising or scratching.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gardening waste receptacle with a profile that makes yard waste easy to insert. Another object of the present invention is to provide a gardening waste receptacle that avoids deforming due to heat and pressure. Another object of the present invention is to provide a gardening waste receptacle that has a means of easily lifting and carrying the receptacle on the back of a user without causing injury to the user. These and other objects will be come apparent from the appended Summary, Description and Claims.